Percabeth's Daughter: The struggle sure is real
by wisegirlOwlhead
Summary: Selena Jackson (Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter) is going to Camp Half-Blood. She plans to sign up for the Hunters of Artemis. But when she meets Jason and Piper's son, she has a decision to make. Will she make the right choice? Or will her choice change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1-Meet Selena Jackson

Allie PoV:

I looked at my parents. They were laughing with some old friends from Camp. I sighed. I was never going to make friends like those.

My name is Allie Jackson, I'm 12 years old, and daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. They were talking to, I think Leo and Calypso Valdez. They had a son named Walter Valdez. He seemed nice, but he was constantly moving. He had black hair, like Leo's, and tan skin, like Calypso's. He was like a mix of gorgeous and scrawny, kinda like Calypso and Leo mixed together.

I have wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. I'm skinny, but I have bigger thighs. All the boys at my school have a crush on me, so I guess I'm kinda pretty, like my mom. I'm also super smart, but I have my blonde moments (from dad). I am swim captain at my school and I secretly have water powers. I'm also a really good singer. No idea who I get that from. Maybe Great-Uncle Apollo? Ehh, whatever. I'm also super athletic and am the star on my track team, and basketball team, and soccer team, and...you get the point.

So, anyways, right now I'm at Camp Half-Blood, you know, the place my parents met at? Yeah, I know, "Now you can meet your love." But no thanks. I think I'm going to join the Hunters of Artemis. It sounds cool.

My Mom and Dad are now talking to a horse-man, who I'm guessing is Chiron. What, I've heard stories! Chiron stops talking to my parents and looks at me. My mom beckons me towards them.

I walk over and Chiron smiles. "Ahh, you must be the famous Allie Jackson." he says. I smile, which is the same as my dads by the way, and answer, "And you must be the famous Chiron. I've heard a lot about you." He smiles at my parents. "You've got some special parents, Allie. They've gone through the unimaginable, you know." I nod, "I've heard stories." He laughs and says, "If you want, your parents can show you to your cabin." Chiron says. I nod and say, "Sure."

Mom and Dad walk me to the campfire and give me a tour. "Okay, so this is the campfire. You come here to roast marshmallows and sing camp songs." mom said. We walked to an area with tables. "This is the Dining Pavilion. You eat here, and you sacrifice to the Gods over there." Dad said. We walked to a big place with Cabins in a U-formation. "These are the cabins of the 12 Olympians. Whoever your godly parent is, you stay in that cabin. And down there is all the minor gods cabins" Mom said. "Which cabin will I be, since I'm Athena and Poseidon?" I ask. Mom thinks. "You can choose, I guess. Athena has a lot of people there, and Poseidon has no one, I don't think." Mom answers. "Yeah, I'm the only Poseidon kid." Dad grins. I smile, "Then I'll do Poseidon." Dad jumps up and down and mom sighs. "Don't let your ego get to big, seaweed brain." Mom says, annoyed. "Whatever, Wise Girl." Dad says. Dad leans in and kisses Mom. I figured they'd be there for a while, so I went in the cabin.

"Wow." I thought out loud. There was 2 beds, one on either side of the wall. In the middle, there was a fountain that smelled of the sea. Above one bed, there was a shield, and the other was an empty sword holder. I set my bag down and swept the dusty floors. Then, I put all my clothes in the closet and toiletries in the bathroom. Then, I put all my books on a shelf by my bed. _Ahh, home sweet home._ I thought.

About an eternity later, mom and dad came in and saw that I had cleaned up and already unpacked. "Uhh, we were discussing work." Dad said, blushing. "Uh huh." I said, jokingly. We all started laughing and mom kissed my forehead. "I love you, my little Smarty." I smiled at her. "Love you too, mom." Then dad came and kissed my cheek. "Love you, fishy." I laughed, "love you Kelpy." We all laughed and mom and dad went outside while I sat down to think.

Then, my parents came back in, with two people. "Allie, this is Piper and Jason Grace." mom said. I waved at them. "Oh my gods, you look just like Annie! No, wait you look like Percy! Ughh, your adorable!" Piper said excitedly. "Uh, sorry about her, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. She gets like this a lot." Jason explained. Piper slapped his arm. "Do not, babe!" Piper said. My parents laughed. "Oh, and let me go get Nathan." Piper said. She left and Jason said, "That's our son. He's about your age, Allie. You could be good friends." I nodded. Oh great, based off how pretty Piper is and cute Jason is, their kid is going to be perfect.

When Piper came back, a boy my age came in. He had really tan skin, like Piper's, and pretty electric blue eyes and caramel brown hair. He was SO CUTE! Gods, Allie, NO! Your joining the hunters of Artemis. NO boy thoughts!

But, he was so cute. Well, maybe he's rude or something. Oh well, you only live once, right?


	2. Chapter 2-Nathan Grace

**SO SO sorry for the previous spam! I had no idea! :( Hopefully this one won't spam! Thanks fro telling me in the reviews! :/**

Allie PoV:

So, Nathan walks in, and it seems as if the world stopped turning, and there was this spotlight on him. He was extremely handsome and cute. I swear, my mouth was hanging open. He smiles at me and I literally know, right there, that I have fallen for Nathan Grace.

"Hey, I'm Nathan, what's your name?" He says. I mutter out something along the lines of, "Allie, Hi." He smiles and then Piper and Jason whisk him off to the other side of the cabin.

"So, he's cute." Mom says. I blush. "Really, I didn't notice." I said. Dad rolled his. "Whatever. Come on, don't be afraid to admit it." mom says. I frown. "Fine. He's kinda cute." Mom smiled and dad frowned. "No boys, Allie. Your to young." Dad says. Mom says, "She's mature enough, she's my child." Mom and dad leave to go "discuss the topic" when Nathan walks over to me.

"Hey." He says. He sits on the bed beside me. "Hi." I answer. "So, you swim?" he asks. I nod. "Yeah, Poseidon-y stuff." He laughs. "Yeah, I'm a flying kinda guy." He says. "Guess we're opposites then." I answer. "Yep." He replies.

"So, wanna go hang out?" He says. I nod. "Sure." He heads towards the door and I walk out after him. We start walking and some girls with makeup and crop tops on come up to us. "Hey, your kinda cute." one says to Nathan. He frowns and keeps walking. "Wanna go on a date?" another asks. He grabs my hand and says, "Sorry, I'm taken." the moves along. I just stare at him, dumbfounded. It was obviously a plan, so I went along with it. But what happens next really surprises me.

"You two don't look like a couple." One says. "Yeah, she's not even pretty. Unlike me." Another answers. Suddenly, Nathan turns on them and says, "Well, if you don't think she's beautiful, then that's your loss. Because she's prettier than all of you combined." They all gasp and say, "Liar, this is just an act." He frowns at them more and does something super unexpected.

"I love her!" He shouts at them. They all run away and I'm blushing like a maniac, and he is, too. "Sorry, I just wanted them to get away." He mumbles. I couldn't stand it. I run away until I reach the ocean.

I run and jump into the water. I go to the bottom and just sit. I can't stand the thought, he can't just trigger with my emotions like that! Now I know, I'm defiantly joining the Hunters of Artemis.

**My "A" button on my computer isn't working to well, so sorry if my grammar is a little off. :/**

Nathan PoV:

I sighed as I saw her running away from me, her blonde hair blowing around. I couldn't help but notice how fast she was. She was really athletic and gorgeous. She didn't have a perfect body, but it was perfect to me. She was so gorgeous, and you could tell she was always thinking the way her eyes moved. She was so...perfect. And when those Aphrodite girls showed up, I wanted her to be mine. I couldn't help but sigh as she ran away from me. I really feel dumb now. She was obviously not into me.

I kept my eyes locked on her until she was merely just a black dot in the distance. I wanted to run after her, so I did. She was nowhere to be found. I was guessing she was in the ocean, so I just sigh and sit in the sand.

I really like Allie. She was obviously super smart and talented, but she was very locked up, and tight. I wanted to know what made her that way. So, I thought of a plan. If you know me, I'm probably the stupidest person ever. I'm not very smart. I sigh. She was WAY out of my league.

Soon, Allie emerged from the water and started to dry off instantly. And man, she looked good. I went and hid behind some trees. She started walking back towards camp. When she was a little behind me, I jumped out.

"Hey." I said. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "You know, I really am sorry bout what I did. I wasn't thinking." I say, honestly. She frowns. "You shouldn't just go around doing that." Allie says. "I know, but, I guess since my mom is a daughter of Aphrodite..." I start. "Yeah, whatever. Please just don't mess with me." Allie says, clearly annoyed.

I nod as she runs back towards her cabin.

I walk along back towards the Zeus cabin. Wait till those Aphrodite girls see my mom is an Aphrodite. They'll be so embarrassed. I grab my luggage and unpack. There's a bed, and weirdly a sleeping bag. I put my clothes in a drawer and head to the Big House.

Mom and Dad are there, as well as Annabeth and Percy. And, of course, Allie.

**Review what you think will happen next? Any ideas? Thanks! 3**


	3. Chapter 3-Sorry's, wins, and gifts

**Sorry that I did the romance a little too soon! Just going to keep them friends for a while unless everyone wants them together! Chapter 2 was pretty bad, so I'll try to make my other chapters more interesting! **

Allie PoV:

I walked into the Big House and saw my parents, and Nathan's parents. We may have gotten off to a rough start, but I know it was to get those girls away from us. We were just friends, and I was okay with that.

"Hey, Fishie." Dad says. He and Jason were talking, while Piper and mom were. "Hey, Dad. How's it going?" I ask. "Pretty good. We're headed out soon, so we were just about to come get you and Nathan." Dad answered. "Have you seen him anywhere?" Piper asks, joining our conversation. "Last I saw him was at the beach." I reply. They nod.

The Big House doors open and Nathan walks in. He nods at me and looks at his parents. "Nathan, we will be leaving soon." Piper says. "Oh, okay, bye Mom. Bye Dad." Nathan says. I look at my parents and smile. "Love you! See you at the end of summer!" I say to them. "Love you too, Smartie." Mom says, hugging me. "Love you more, Fishie." Dad says. I hug him and they both kiss my forehead.

"Bye, Allie!" Piper says, squeezing me tightly. "Bye, Mrs. Piper." I say. "Oh, call me Piper, Allie." She says. I smile. Jason holds out his hand. I shake it. "So long, Mini Annie." Jason says. Mom slaps him. "Don't call me Annie!" Mom yells at him. He laughs. "So long, Jason." I say.

They all hug us one last time and then leave. I turn to Nathan. "Sorry about how I treated you. I guess I was overreacting. Friends?" I try. He smiles at me. "Friends." He shakes my hand. We walk out and he walks me to my cabin. "Goodnight, Allie." he calls out. "Night." I call back.

I walk into my cabin and get ready for bed. I finish chapter 47 in my book, and then go to sleep.

*NEXT DAY*

I wake up the next morning and get dressed. I put on my mom's old camp half-blood t-shirt and some jean shorts. I wear grey converse and throw my blonde hair up into a ponytail. I walk out and head to the breakfast pavilion.

I head to the Poseidon table, and nobody's there. Nathan is sitting by himself at the Zeus table. I smile and wave at him and he grins back. I sit down as an old guy with a beard stands up. "Attention!" He says. Nobody listens. "Everybody listen before I turn you into a dolphin!" He yells. _Ahh, that must be Dionysus._ Everyone goes quiet. "We have two new campers today. Umm, Ollie Johnson." He says. I stand. "Allie Jackson." I say. "Ahh, your Peter and Annie Bell's kid. Never liked them." he says. I frown. "And Nolan Green." He says. Nathan stands. "Actually, Nathan Grace." he says. Mr. D frowns. "John Green and Penelope McDonald I see." Nathan laughs. "Jason Grace and Piper McLean." Everyone gasps. All eyes go to him. "Who's Allie's Parents?" One kid from the Hermes table asks. "Uhh, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I say. They all gasp even more and turn their attention to me. "Woah, your parents were heroes." One kids says. "There's even a class here on them and their heroism." Another says. Everyone starts talking about my parents until Mr. D shuts them up.

"Enough. Now, eat your breakfast!" He yells. I go and sacrifice my waffle to Athena and Poseidon. Then I eat. After, I go to training.

By the end of the day, I learn I'm horrible at bow and arrows, great at sword fighting, and okay at the lava wall. I had fun.

Then, I did the same thing, until Capture the Flag. The teams were Athena cabin is captain and Ares cabin is Captain. Nathan was on the other team. "Allie, your our only hope for winning this." Carter Stoll says. "Okay" I answer. "So, Taylor, Callie, and Sophia. You guard around Zeus' fist with Walter, Lane, and Sam." I inform. "Me and Thomas should guard along the lake. And everyone else do what Mary says." I say. They all nod and head to positions. Our flag was hidden behind Zeus' fist.

Pretty soon, the whole other team, except for a few, came and attacked. I made a wave come and wipe out half of them, while the Apollo cabin shot arrows and stink arrows at the rest. Pretty soon, most were wiped out. I ran across camp to the other teams flag.

Nathan and Britney were guarding. I put on my moms invisible cap and ran around behind it. I grabbed the flag and ran like Speedy Gonzales. I made it back to our base and we won!

Our team cheered and picked me up. They started a chant. "Allie! Allie! Allie! Allie!" I smiled and laughed and had so much fun.

I went back to my cabin and saw that my door was opened. I put on my cap and walked in cautiously. I saw a man, around his 40's, in a Hawaiian shirt and tan skin. He had on flip flops and a black beard and sea green eyes. A women, around her 30's, was there too. She had long dark brown hair and storm grey eyes. She looked fierce and a little scary.

They were both arguing as I took my hat off. I bowed. "Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena" I said. They looked at me and Poseidon grinned. "Allie!" He says. I smile as he hugs me. "Hello there. You look much like your mother and father." Athena says. I smile. "Thanks." I say.

"So, we brought you a gift." Poseidon says. He hands me a sea green box. I open it and see a dagger, with seashells aligning it. "Wow, it's beautiful!" I say. Poseidon smiles. Athena hands me another grey box, with a white ribbon on top. I open it carefully and see a small mirror. "Whenever you want to see something, it will appear in there. It's very useful in battle, and if you miss your parents." Athena says, smiling. I grin, "Wow, thanks! I love it." I say. I stare at both my gifts. I turn around to say goodbye, but they have both disappeared.

I shrug and read my next chapter, then fall asleep.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review what you think will happen next! If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to message me! Thanks for your support! 3**


	4. Chapter 4-The Great Prophecy

Allie PoV:

So, a little backstory here. I have an older brother named Luke. Yes, I know. I get sensitive when people talk about him. Most of my mortal friends think that he got kidnapped, but that's just a cover up story.

When he was 13, he came back to Camp Half-Blood. He was chosen to go on a quest with his best friend, Caryl. (Clarrise's daughter, you know.) But after a week of them being gone, Iris Messaging stopped working for them. We lost contact from them for months. (I was 8 at the time) So, they've been missing for about 4 years now) My mom and dad went searching for him, but they had no luck. The Gods even tried helping, but they found nothing. So, I stayed on Olympus for 4 months. My mom was devastated, because she had already lost her childhood Luke, and now she has lost her own son named Luke. Anyway, ever since then, I've been really closed up and don't really let other people into my life.

(NEXT DAY)

Allie PoV:

The next day, I wake up and see that I slept in. I hurried to get dressed and walked outside. I saw that the campers were all talking to Nathan. When I walked over to them, they all started freaking out and asking me questions about my parents. I glanced at Jason and he gave me a look that said "Follow Me!" He ran, and I followed him. We both ran to the lake, and I jumped. He jumped after me. I pulled him under and put a bubble around us.

"That was close." He said. I laughed, "Yeah. I guess we're famous now." I replied. He grimaced. "Well, it's kinda tough, having our parents heroes. We have to live up to them. If not, we're nothing." He said. I thought about that. It was true, everyone expected us to be like our parents, even Chiron. "Yeah, that makes sense. But we will, one day." I said encouragingly. I lifted us back up and we went to the top.

"Ooh, what were you doing down there?" Carter Stoll asked. I frowned. "Nothing. Just getting away from you guys." I replied. "Oh really?" Carter said. I gave him my death glare and he ran away. "Hey, look over there." said Jason. A figure was coming down the hill. I ran up to get a better view.

As she came down, I noticed she had red hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes. "Welcome, Rachel Dare." Chiron said. I gasped. Rachel used to have a crush on my dad. Eww, that was weird. She smiled at Chiron, then glanced at the campers. When her eyes me mine, she gasped. "Percy?" She asked. I smiled. "That's my dad." I said. "Oh my gosh, you look just like him and Annabeth! Wow!" She said, coming to hug me. I laughed a little. "Thanks?" I said. She laughed, then suddenly her eyes changed from emerald to lime green. A few older campers caught her and set her on a chair. Green smoke started coming from her mouth as she spoke…

"_Water and Lighting team together_

_A path awaits, through tough weather._

_Travel made the choice to take what he lost_

_And won't return without a cost_

_The hunters seek out the narrow sound_

_To find what was lost, and never found"_

Then, her eyes go normal, and she collapses. Chiron gives an older camper a look, and he calls, "Counselor meeting!" Campers shuffle back to their cabins, and Rachel wakes up. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods, "That, my friend, was a prophecy. I'm sure you've heard of them." She says. Nathan and I follow her to the Big House, and get ready to talk.

Chiron was talking to the older camper. "Okay, everyone. I'm afraid," he glances at me and Nathan, "That was the new Great Prophecy." Everyone gasps, and I just give him a confused look. Sure, I knew what my dad's Great Prophecy was, but what would it have to do with me?


End file.
